hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pain
Pain is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released as a bonus track for the iTunes version of the album and was also featured on certain releases of the album in Japan and the UK. It was later released on the band's first EP Swan Songs B-Sides EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Official Lyrics Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried so Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried tonight The next of this youth with their necks through this noose Were told lies like it's truth and we suspect that it's you So you strap 'em with the AK, it's motherfucking mayday They swear I'm fucking crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me I'm breaking, I feel it, I'm naked, I'm kneeling I'm shaking, I'm reeling, my God, I keep bleeding I watch the world die through crimson eyes, I cry, it turns to night I die, I see the light, and now I'll say goodbye Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried tonight! If I could take all this pain away, use the rage of our youth today Who's to say that it's you to blame? It's the people above you, the ones who say that they love you Look what the world has come to, so now it's time to say "fuck you" But if you care then they drug you, and no one's there when they numb you Fill you with terror and crush you, pretend they care as they shove you So you look to me to find the truth, and what I say is what you do But everyone you look up to is really as fucked up as you Time is getting shorter with these enforced disorders And we get blamed and pushed around, so who's the fucking villain now? Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried tonight! We can't stop now, we're so close now 'Cause these times are almost over I won't give up, so God save us It feels like we're getting closer We can't stop now, we're so close now 'Cause these times are almost over I won't give up, so God save us (Whoa...) Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried so... Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried tonight! (Goodbye!) I cried tonight! (I'll cry tonight...) (Goodbye!) I cried tonight! Background vocals *Deuce sings "If I could take all this pain away, use the rage of our youth today" behind Charlie Scene. *Johnny 3 Tears says "fuck you" with Charlie Scene. Personnel *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Deuce - production, programming, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Danny Lohner - production, additional programming Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2009 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Da Kurlzz